Waiting
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: The sequel to my story "Fainting". Well, it's actually not so much a sequel as kind of a story that fills in the the big time skip. I really do hope you enjoy this. I do not own Naruto.


**Month Two of Pregnancy**

The first thing Naruto did when he found out Hinata was pregnant, was announce it to the village.

Actually, he fainted first. But that's not the point.

Everyone congratulated them and wished them luck on their journey to becoming a family. Sakura was even asked to deliver the baby when the time came for it to happen.

Naruto was extremely excited and had everything planned out. Rock Lee would teach his child in the art of taijutsu. Naruto couldn't think of anyone better to do this task than the taijusu master himself. Sakura was to teach the child genjutsu and, if it was a girl, healing. And Naruto himself would teach it ninjutsu.

He had it all planned out.

If only he would stop worrying about Hinata and get back to his work as the Hokage.

**Month Three of Pregnancy**

Naruto was getting even more worried than ever. He'd wake up every couple hours to his wife in the bathroom leaning over the toilet to puke her guts out. And when he had to officially get up for the day, he was too worried to leave Hinata by herself.

It was finally settled for Ino to come over and make sure Hinata was alright.

Then Naruto would come home and worry all over again.

**Month Four of Pregnancy**

Two words. Food cravings.

It was driving Naruto insane.

Every five minutes or so, a messenger would come to his office with a list of things that Hinata wanted.

_Naruto,_

_Could you get some cup ramen on the way home? OH! And some chocolate! I love chocolate! And how about some fish? Maybe even some corn chips…_

_Love,_

_ Hinata_

And…

_Naruto,_

_ I changed my mind. I hate corn chips. Could you get some tortilla chips instead? And how about some milk? We ran out. OH! And some cheese would be good, too! Oh! How about some pork? And eggs? PLEASE?_

_Love,_

_ Hinata_

And…

_Naruto,_

_ Scratch that. Don't get eggs. They're starting to make me feel nauseous._

_Love,_

_ Hinata_

And so on….

It was making Naruto more stressed than usual.

When he was getting dressed this morning, he swore he saw grey in his hair.

**Month Five of Pregnancy**

Man, Hinata was getting really fat. Everyone in the whole flipping village could see that.

And just when Naruto thought things were starting to cool down, it just got worse.

The mood swings. Yes, the mood swings.

"NARUTO! Put your coat on the coat rack! That's what it's for!"

"That's it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight! No arguing or you'll be there for the next month!"

It was pure and utter _torture_!

**Month Six of Pregnancy**

The next part of Hinata's pregnancy, Naruto enjoyed very much.

Every day, Naruto would come home from the office only to be stripped of clothing and on the bed doing what got them into the situation they were already in currently.

I won't give any details.

**Month Seven of Pregnancy**

Naruto wasn't big on shopping. But he was excited none the less.

Since they wanted the gender to be a surprise, they didn't know whether to get blue or pink for the baby's room and clothing.

So they settled on orange and purple; Naruto and Hinata's signature colors.

**Month Eight of Pregnancy**

Things were going smoother. Naruto was getting even more excited now that he only had to wait a month. It was nerve wracking having to wait when they so close.

A couple months earlier, Hinata and Naruto had had to move. Their one room apartment was never going to be big enough for them and a baby.

So they had moved to a really nice house somewhere near the center of Konoha. It was nice and big, but not too big.

And Naruto was in charge of painting the nursery. Oh joy.

Everyone had groaned upon hearing that Naruto was in charge of painting the nursery and assumed he'd make a mess of things.

They were wrong.

**Month Nine of Pregnancy**

It was time. Oh good Lord it was time. Naruto had paced frantically in front of the delivery room doors. Eventually, he had sat down.

Just in time for Sakura to tell him he had twins.

Naruto fainted.

They had named the girl Hikari and the boy Saku. Saku had a tuft of dark bluish black hair and Hikari had a tuft of bright yellow hair. Hikari looked exactly like Naruto just as Saku looked exactly like Hinata.

It was the start to a great family.

**-Five Years Later—**

"Naurto?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

He fainted.

**Fin.**


End file.
